fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Fast 2 Furious
| Image = 2 Fast Poster.jpg | caption = Theatrical poster | Director = John Singleton | Producer = Neal H. Moritz | Writer = Michael Brandt Derek Haas Gary Scott ThompsonGarry Scott Thompson is credited for the creation of the characters featured in every The Fast and the Furious film after the first. | Cast = Paul Walker Tyrese Eva Mendes Cole Hauser Chris "Ludacris" Bridges Thom Barry James Remar | music = David Arnold | cinematography = Matthew F. Leonetti | editor = Bruce Cannon Dallas Puett | Distributors = Universal Pictures |Company = Mikona Productions GmbH & Co. KG Original Film | Premiere = June 6, 2003 | runtime = 107 minutes | rating = | Country = | awards = | language = | budget = $76 million | Preceded By = The Fast and the Furious (film) | Followed By = The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift |series = }} 2 Fast 2 Furious (stylized 2Fast2Furious) is the John Singleton-directed to The Fast and the Furious and the second film in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise. 2 Fast 2 Furious stars Paul Walker, reprising his role as Brian O'Conner, Thom Barry as Bilkins, and introduces Tyrese as Roman Pearce and Ludacris as Tej. The film also stars Eva Mendes, Devon Aoki, James Remar and Cole Hauser. Distributed by Universal Pictures, 2 Fast 2 Furious was released June 6, 2003 and grossed $236.4 million at the . Plot When ex-cop, Brian O'Conner, is caught in Miami by his former associate, Bilkins, he is recruited to take down a drug lord named Carter Verone. O'Connor agrees to help them on the terms of creating his own crew. He decides to teams up with his childhood friend, Roman Pearce. The duo transport a shipment of dirty money for shady Miami-based import-export dealer Verone, while working with undercover agent Monica Fuentes to bring Verone down. Summary ", and competes with fellow street racers in high stakes races to win money utilizing the skills he learned as a member of Toretto's now disbanded team. One night after winning a race, he is caught by US Customs agents after his car is disabled by the fictional harpoon-like Electronic Disruption Device that is deployed by US Customs Agent Markham. He is arrested. Special Agent Bilkins makes a deal with him saying that if he accepts to take part in a mission, his criminal record will be wiped clean. O'Connor and Bilkins then travel to Barstow, California where O'Connor proposes the deal to his childhood friend and ex-con Roman Pearce. Together their mission involves working undercover as street racers for a South American-Argentine drug lord - Carter Verone, with help from Monica Fuentes Eva Mendes an undercover U.S. Customs agent who has become romantically involved with Verone. They win a highly charged "audition" race and strike a deal with Verone, who stated, "Drive the package to the Keys and I'll personally hand over 100Gs ($100,000) at the finish line". Roman Pearce requests that the prize be $100,000 for both himself and O'Connor. This leads to several scuffs and car sequences throughout the movie, along with some spectacular car races. During the course of the movie O'Connor and Pearce begin to realize the major trouble they are in and ask Tej to arrange a race for "pink slips" with two of the racers from the audition race earlier in the movie; O'Connor and Pearce win Korpi's 1969 Yenko Camaro and Darden's 1970 Challenger R/T. Later on that night O'Connor and Pearce arrive at Verone's nightclub so Verone can "persuade" a police detective named Whitworth into keeping the local police away from O'Connor and Pearce so they may transport the money (which involves using a champagne bucket to cover a huge rat on Whitworth's chest and using a blow torch to have the rat scratch and bite Whitworth). The next morning they embark on the mission in their Mitsubishi's with Verone's money in the trunks and two of his henchmen riding along. During the transportation of Verone's money the corrupt Detective Whitworth calls in the army of police units he has waiting nearby. During the chase a police helicopter arrives and two police swat use ESD on the Mitsubishis and only hitting the Evo but Brian removes the ESD hook and throws it on a police car causing it to lose control and they lead the police to a warehouse complex. The police surround the front of the garage area so O'Connor's and Pearce's street racer friends create a "scramble" diversion allowing O'Connor and Pearce to sneak away in the Camaro and Challenger continuing their mission. First to be driven out from the garage were four new Dodge Rams to ram the police cars, then hundreds of cars, including O'Connor and Pearce. As the drama unfolds, Verone tries to escape aboard his yacht after informing Monica that he knew she was an undercover U.S. Customs agent. While aboard the yacht he scolds her on her slip-up for informing U.S. Customs agents about Verone's intention to flee the country via a secluded airfield. The finale occurs with O'Connor's Camaro jumping off of a nearby ramp and landing on the top of the yacht to save Monica. At the end Verone is arrested and the duffle bags carrying his drug money are recovered, save for an undisclosed amount having been secretly stolen by both O'Connor and Pearce.}} Cast Principal Cast *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Tyrese as Roman Pearce *Eva Mendes as Monica Fuentes *Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej *Devon Aoki as Suki *Cole Hauser as Carter Verone *James Remar as Agent Markham *Thom Barry as Special Agent Bilkins *Jin Auyeung as Jimmy Supporting Cast *Mark Boone, Jr. as Whitworth *Mo Gallini as Enrique *Roberto Sanchez as Roberto *Amaury Nolasco as Orange Julius *Michael Ealy as Slap Jack *John Cenatiempo as Korpi *Eric Etebari as Darden Featured Cars :The following list of major cars used in "2 Fast 2 Furious" Production Neither Vin Diesel nor director Rob Cohen returned for this film, as they worked on xXx at the time. Ja Rule, who also appeared in the first film, turned down negotiations to appear on this film to pursue other projects. Originally, Tej was to be played by Redman, however, because of schedule conflicts, the part was given to Ludacris. The Skyline GT-R driven by Brian was actually Paul Walker's personal car, which he himself customized for the film. It sustained a ruptured oil pan and severe damage on all four rims from the bridge jump, but in a matter of hours, the car was in good running condition with the parts replaced. He had personally chosen all the racing cars in the film. The stunt when Brian powerslided toward the crowd after winning the first race was actually performed by Paul Walker after convincing the producers that he could do the stunt himself and several days of practice before shooting. Some of the cars in the film were reused from the first film, most notably Slap Jack's Toyota Supra and Orange Julius' Mazda RX-7 (the latter was seen again in Rob Cohen's The Last Ride) which were repainted versions of the first film's cars fitted with new body kits. For Slap Jack's Supra, the hood was fitted with a panel to show the engine underneath. To cut down on costs, stunt doubles of the car had photographs of the engine pasted under the Lexan panels of their hoods. For the bridge jump, all of the cars except Suki's were fitted with s. As the S2000 is a convertible, it was fitted with a remote control and a dummy in the driver's seat. As the was not available in the U.S. at the time (VII was not sold in the U.S. until February 2003), the stunt doubles of the car consisted of regular Mitsubishi Lancers fitted with EVO body kits and the engines to look like an EVO, while the original production car was shipped to the U.S from . The yellow seen during the audition race was originally painted red and was among the first batch of the Vipers of that generation produced. Four were lent to the production crew on condition that they mustn't crash. They were repainted back to red before they were returned to the factory. The Saleen Mustang that crashed during the audition race scene under a Semi was actually a Ford Mustang V6 fitted with a Saleen body kit (because the Saleen version cost over $60,000). The subsequent crash involving the dark-grey was not originally planned in the script. The house in Miami used as Verone's personal mansion was owned by at the time, and it was just used for the shots of both the exterior and the interior of the house, as the mansion was borrowed for only two days. Devon Aoki did not have a driver's license (just a driver's permit) or any driving experience prior to the film's production (except driving a golf cart), so she took driving lessons during filming from the professional teachers, first learning pure driving, then stunt driving.Devon Aoki: Racer Chick The scene in which the Camaro was launched on the yacht was pre-recorded. With the shot of the blast shoot on dry using a crane, the yacht was rented, and because the yacht's value was over $5,000,000, they removed the parts of the yacht, replacing them with plastic parts. The car was also filled with foam and launched from an improvised pad into the lake as the shot of the jump, and the actors were filmed on green screen. Marketing Prequel To promote the release of 2 Fast 2 Furious and the re-release of The Fast and the Furious, a titled "Turbo-Charged Prequel" was filmed and released June 3, 2003 on the "Tricked Out Edition" of The Fast and the Furious DVD.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2055789/ 2 Fast 2 Furious: Turbo-Charged Prelude - Internet Movie Database.com] The Turbo-Charged Prequel followed the story of Brian O'Connor directly after the events of the original film following Dominic Toretto's escape and his chronicled his escape from the police and his eventual arrival in Miami. The Turbo-Charged Prequel was directed by Phillip Atwell and starred Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner and Minka Kelly in a unaccredited role as "The Girl". Music Various Artists The Various Artists soundtrack for 2 Fast 2 Furious was released June 6, 2003 on and by . Like the original soundtrack for The Fast and the Furious, the soundtrack for 2 Fast 2 Furious featured predominantly artists, including , , and . Ludacris provided the single "Act A Fool" and filmed a music video for the film which featured cameos by Devon Aki, Tyrese, Eva Mendes, Paul Walker and John Singleton. Original Score The original score for 2 Fast 2 Furious was composed David Arnold, replacing BT, who had composed the original score for The Fast and the Furious. Not dissimilar to the original film, Arnold score was never officially released, but was also not featured on the official soundtrack. Music Videos Ludacris - Act A Fool (Original Version) Home Video Release 2 Fast 2 Furious was originally released on and September 30, 2003 by .2 Fast 2 Furious (Widescreen Edition) It was later re-released March 24, 2009 as limited two-disc 2 Fast 2 Furious (Two-Disc Limited Edition) to coincide with and promote the 2009 soft-reboot, Fast & Furious, released April 3, 2009. 2 Fast 2 Furious was later re-released on DVD and August 30, 20112 Fast 2 Furious, and later March 28, 2017.2 Fast 2 Furious (Blu-ray + Digital HD) Critical Reception 2 Fast 2 Furious earned $50,472,480 in its U.S. opening in 3,408 theaters, ranking first for the weekend. In its 133 days in release, the film reached a peak release of 3,418 theaters in the U.S. and earned $127,154,901 domestically. The film had the 15th largest domestic gross of 2003 and the 16th largest worldwide gross of 2003; combined with the foreign gross of $109,195,760, the film earned $236,350,661 worldwide. Reaction to 2 Fast 2 Furious was generally negative. gives the film a score of "Rotten" 36% based on 157 reviews.Rotten Tomatoes Reception gives the film a score of 38 based on reviews from 35 critics. of the Chicago Sun-Times, however, gave the film a positive review, remarking: "It doesn't have a brain in its head, but it's made with skill and style and, boy, is it fast and furious."2 Fast 2 Furious The movie received two nominations including Worst Remake or Sequel and Worst Excuse for an Actual Movie (All Concept/No Content). Sequel Trivia *Two scripts for 2 Fast 2 Furious were produced. One featured Vin Diesel's character, Dominic Toretto, the other without him on the chance the actor declined to return.25 fascinating facts about the Fast & Furious films *Vin Diesel had originally been approached to appear in both 2 Fast 2 Furious, but the actor declined to return.Vin Diesel's Shrewd Move: Trading 'Fast & Furious' Cameo to Own 'Riddick' Rights *The cars in the opening sequence of the film are the same models that won races in the first film. *The powerslide performed at the end of the opening sequence's race was performed by Paul Walker, who was a licensed professional driver. The stunt wherein Brian drives his car in reverse was also performed by Paul Walker.7 Things You (Probably) Didn’t Know About The Fast & Furious *The scene wherein the red car was crushed under the wheels of a truck was an accident that occurred during filming. *The mansion Cater Verone lived in was once owned by Sylvester Stallone. *The stunt wherein 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC crashes onto Carter Verone's boat was performed in one take. Beforehand, director John Singleton predicted the sequence would take multiple shots to complete. *Producer Neal H. Moritz makes a cameo appearance as a police officer during the freeway chase scene prior to Brian and Roman secretly sneaking off in the two muscle cars. Videos Trailers 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) Teaser (VHS Capture) 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) HD teaser 2 Fast 2 Furious - Trailer (HD) Clips 2 Fast 2 Furious (1 9) Movie CLIP - Bridge Jump (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (2 9) Movie CLIP - Captured (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (3 9) Movie CLIP - Audition Race (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (4 9) Movie CLIP - Snatching the Package (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (5 9) Movie CLIP - Pink-Slip Match (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (6 9) Movie CLIP - Rat in a Bucket (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (7 9) Movie CLIP - Harpooned by the Cops (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (8 9) Movie CLIP - Ejecto Seato (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious (9 9) Movie CLIP - Car Meets Boat (2003) HD Featurettes 2 Fast 2 Furious Official Behind The Scenes - Car Selection (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Behind The Scenes - Brian O'Conner (2003) - Paul Walker Movie HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Official Behind The Scenes - Driving School (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Official Behind The Scenes - Driving School 2 (2003) HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Behind The Scenes - Suki (2003) - Paul Walker Movie HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Behind The Scenes - Pink Car (2003) - Paul Walker Movie HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Behind The Scenes - Roman Pearce (2003) - Paul Walker Movie HD 2 Fast 2 Furious Behind The Scenes - Act A Fool Music Video (2003) - Paul Walker Movie HD Gallery Posters 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-02.jpg|Brian O'Conner character poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-03.jpg|Roman Pearce character poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-04.jpg|Monica Fuentes character poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-05.jpg|Suki character poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-06.jpg|Tej Parker character poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-08.jpg|International 2 Fast 2 Furious poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-09.jpg|Alternate poster 2_Fast_2_Furious_Poster-07.jpg|Theatrical banner 2Fast2Furious Poster.jpg|Theatrical Poster Official Stills Behind the Scenes Notes References Category:Films Category:2 Fast 2 Furious